Antara Ikkyu, Mamori, dan Warna
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: Ikkyu, Mamori, dan warna memiliki suatu keterkaitan tersendiri. Ada sedikit kenangan khusus mengenai warna di antara Ikkyu dan Mamori. Apa ya? Fic For Eyeshield 21 Award August: Color. Read and review, please.


**Hai! Udah lama nggak bikin fic. Jadi, kayaknya fic ini rada aneh. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : ****Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Pairing : Hosokawa Ikkyu – Anezaki Mamori**

**Genre(s) : Humor, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : sedikit OOC.**

**Antara Ikkyu, Mamori, dan Warna**

"Ne, Ikkyu-kun! Warna pelangi itu apa saja?" tanya Mamori disela-sela kegiatannya melihat pelangi. Di sebelahnya, duduk seorang pemuda kembaran Bezita yang menatap pelangi dengan mimik muka serius. 

"Ehm...Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan juga ungu." jawabnya mantap. Gadis yang berbaring di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Yang benar? Yang ku lihat hanya warna merah, kuning, hijau, dan ungu," protes gadis itu.

"Mamori-san, yang kau lihat itu belum semuanya." jelas Ikkyu sabar.

Ya, di sinilah Hosokawa Ikkyu sekarang. Duduk-duduk di pinggir sungai, di distrik Deimon, bolos latihan hanya untuk berkencan. Tunggu, author tak salah tulis, kan? Berkencan. Hosokawa Ikkyu dan Anezaki Mamori berkencan. Dan untuk pemberitahuan, mereka sudah berpacaran sejak 5 bulan yang lalu. Ku ulangi, 5 bulan yang lalu. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, kegugupan Ikkyu saat sedang berhadapan dengan Mamori sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkikis. Ikkyu dan Mamori lambat laun mulai mengerti satu sama lain. Dan Ikkyu mengerti satu hal lagi mengenai Mamori hari ini.

"Hm, Ikkyu-kun, bagaimana cara memperoleh warna jingga?" 

Hari ini Ikkyu sadar bahwa Mamori mempunyai predikat 'lebih dari parah' di pelajaran seni rupa. Ikkyu pikir Mamori hanya buruk dalam praktek saja. Tetapi ternyata Ikkyu salah -baik praktek maupun teori, Mamori sangat parah dalam pelajaran seni rupa. 

"Ne, Ikkyu-kun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Mamori tak sabar, seraya bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk memandangi pemuda di sampingnya. 

"Ah, jingga itu diperoleh dengan cara mencampurkan warna merah dengan warna kuning." Ikkyu kelabakan. Meski sudah 5 bulan berpacaran dengan malaikat Deimon itu, dirinya masih tetap saja merasa sedikit gugup. Untuk memanggil nama depan Mamori saja butuh perjuangan berat. Itu pun dia belum berani menambahkan embel-embel 'chan'.

"Ooh. Lalu bagaimana dengan warna lain seperti warna merah, kuning, hijau, biru, atau ungu?"

"Eh? Ehm..Hijau itu campuran antara warna hijau dan kuning. Ungu adalah campuran warna merah dan biru."

"Lalu warna merah, kuning, dan biru?" Tanya Mamori lagi. Pertanyaan Mamori seperti tidak ada habisnya. Membuat seorang Hosokawa Ikkyu berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Mamori.

"Ehm...apa ya? Aku rasa warna-warna itu adalah warna-warna utama. Maksudku, warna-warna yang memang sudah ada di dunia ini." Jawab Ikkyu sekenanya.

"Lalu, warna nila itu warna apa?"

"Ehm, mungkin abu-abu. Kalau tidak salah sih, begitu."

"Oh, begitu."

Ikkyu memang tidak sebuta Mamori dalam hal seni. Karena dia sendiri seorang pelaku seni. Tunggu, apa berlari mundur itu bisa disebut seni?

Ah, lupakan masalah-lari-mundur. Setidaknya Ikkyu tahu beberapa jenis campuran warna. Sehingga dia cukup terbantu saat ini, melihat pelangi di tepi sungai. Kalau anak-anak Shinryuuji tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, pasti kini hanya namanya saja yang tertinggal. Tadi dia titip pesan pada Unsui kalau dia ada urusan yang sangat penting di Deimon. Tentu saja dia tidak mengatakan bahwa hal penting itu adalah menemani Mamori melihat pelangi. Dan jika disuruh memilih antara menemani Mamori dan berlatih, Ikkyu pasti akan memilih pilihan pertama. Kapan lagi Mamori mengajaknya berkencan?

"Mamori-san, kenapa sih dari tadi kau menanyakan tentang warna?" Tanya Ikkyu penasaran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku baru menyadari bahwa warna itu ternyata sangat indah dan membingungkan." Jawab Mamori seraya tersenyum.

"Ooh..." Ikkyu hanya bisa berkata 'oh'. Di depan Mamori, ia tidak bisa berkomentar banyak. Dan memang sudah dasarnya saja Ikkyu itu jarang berbicara.

"Ne, Ikkyu-kun. Mengingat-ingat tentang warna, aku jadi ingat warna matamu." Ujar Mamori tiba-tiba.

"Eh, warna mataku?" Tanya Ikkyu seraya mengerutkan kening.

"Iya. Warna kelopak mata kirimu yang berwarna ungu karena dipukul Monta sewaktu kau bilang suka padaku." Ujar Mamori tenang.

GUBRAK! 

Hosokawa Ikkyu menjatuhkan dirinya ke rumput. Kenapa memori yang diingat Mamori tentang warna adalah momen memalukan itu? Yah, bisa dibilang saat itu Ikkyu benar-benar menderita. Sehabis menyatakan cintanya pada Mamori, Monta mendadak keluar dari semak-semak dan menghadiahkan tinju monyet pada mata kirinya. Belum lagi semua teriakan Monta yang intinya adalah tidak merestui Mamori berhubungan dengannya. Imbasnya, seluruh fansboy Mamori mendengar apa yang dia lakukan dan memukulinya hingga warna mukanya yang coklat batang kayu menjadi ungu kehitaman. 

Hah, Ikkyu menghela napas panjang mengingat momen memalukan itu. Seorang pelari mundur tercepat di Shinryuuji dihajar habis-habisan oleh murid-murid Deimon. Harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh kala itu. 

"Ikkyu-kun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Mamori heran. 

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya teringat momen saat aku dipukuli oleh murid-murid Deimon. Ah, mengingatnya saja benar-benar mengerikan." Jawab seraya duduk kembali dan membersihkan rumput yang menempel di rambutnya. 

Mamori tertawa. Mimik muka Ikkyu terlihat sedikit kesal. Bisa-bisanya Mamori tertawa saat mengingat momen mengenaskan Ikkyu. 

"Ah, maaf. Tapi muka Ikkyu-kun waktu itu lucu kok. Warna wajah Ikkyu-kun benar-benar berubah. Tidak ku sangka." 

BLUSH! Kontan wajah Ikkyu memerah mendengar kata 'lucu' dari Mamori. Momen itu memang mengenaskan, tapi berakhir manis, bagai kembang gula berwarna-warni. Meski wajah Ikkyu lebam-lebam, tapi Mamori malah tertawa dan mengobatinya. Dan yang lebih mengherankan, Mamori menerima cintanya. Ketika ditanya alasannya, Mamori hanya menjawab, 

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?" 

Dan Ikkyu merasa bahwa warna dunianya telah bertransformasi menjadi cerah. Langit kelabu terlihat biru, musim gugur terlihat seperti musim semi, kucing hitam saja terlihat seperti kucing putih. Bahkan pulang ke Shinryuuji dengan sekujur tubuh penuh perban putih pun tidak masalah baginya. 

"Ne, Ikkyu-kun. Kau memikirkan apalagi?" Tanya Mamori sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke wajah kekasihnya itu. 

"Ah, tidak," 

"Ah, Ikkyu-kun. Kenapa warna coklat tidak masuk ke dalam warna pelangi?" 

"Hm...mungkin karena warna coklat itu kurang menarik." 

"Oh ya? Tapi kulit coklat Ikkyu-kun justru membuat Ikkyu-kun menarik, kok." 

"Eh?" Wajah Ikkyu sudah seperti kepiting rebus. 

"Ma- Mamori-san, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Iya, Ikkyu-kun menarik, kok. Entah kenapa, hari-hariku kini lebih menyenangkan. Mungkin aku sedikit bosan juga dengan keseharianku. Mungkin." Ujar Mamori. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ketimbang kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Mamori-san. Ka- kau juga se- seperti pelangi di kehidupanku." Ujar Ikkyu dengan wajah tertunduk. Mamori hanya memandang pemuda itu sebentar, dan sejurus kemudian mendekati wajah Ikkyu.

Sangat dekat…

Dekat…

Sedikit lagi…

"Ne, Ikkyu-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana caranya membuat warna merah muda seperti wajahmu sekarang ini?"

"He?" 

**FIN**

**Yah, akhirnya selesai juga. Pendek banget. Ajang ini lumayan bagus untuk menghancurkan writer block. Yah, review please!**


End file.
